


Fan Art for Blood Red Love (Based on the fic by SilverDaye)

by thatEMGgirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Injury, Dark Padmé Amidala, F/M, Fanart, Human Anakin Skywalker, Human/Vampire Relationship, Injured Anakin Skywalker, Inspired by Fanfiction, Spoilers for Blood Red Love by SilverDaye, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Padmé Amidala, Vampire Slayers, Vampires, because it's a vampire story, blood red love, but it's not overly graphic, i'm tagging it as blood and injury just to be safe, just thought i'd warn you, there's a bit of blood depicted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatEMGgirl/pseuds/thatEMGgirl
Summary: A piece of digital fan art I just finished, inspired by the Star Wars fanfic "Blood Red Love" by SilverDaye.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Fan Art for Blood Red Love (Based on the fic by SilverDaye)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverDaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDaye/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blood Red Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029391) by [SilverDaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDaye/pseuds/SilverDaye). 



> Hey, SilverDaye! If you're seeing this, then I'd like to say that Blood Red Love is *amazing!* It's become one of my favorite fanfics- I was on the edge of my seat throughout the entire story, and the conclusion was just so satisfying! There's so much to love about that fic. The character arcs are wonderfully executed; the twists and turns of the romance are unexpected and just gut wrenching at the low points. Thank you for writing this! I hope you enjoy the art :) It's loosely based on chapter six, btw.

***********


End file.
